1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated open topped containers or bins, and more particularly, to unitary bin assemblies that are collapsible for conserving storage space and that are suitable when opened up or erected for stacking one upon another in an interlocking manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prefabricated knock-down completely closed container or box assemblies that may be stacked one upon another in an interlocking manner are known in the prior art. Examples of such box assemblies which have been made and sold commercially for many years are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,703 that was granted to J. W. Kephart, Jr., on June 14, 1955. Each of the prior art box assemblies shown in the Kephart patent is formed of six panel members comprising a base panel, two side panels, two end panels, and a top panel. A closing slat is also provided. The various panels have appropriately attached cleats for supporting and holding the assembled box together. The several panels with their attached cleats and the closing slat are factory built and supplied to packers in knock-down form. This has provided a substantial reduction not only in the cost of manufacture but also in the cost of shipping and storage. The knock-down box assembly may be repeatedly assembled and disassembled. After each of a shipment of such box assemblies has been emptied of its contents, each such box assembly may be disassembled to reduce the space required for storage and for return shipment to the packer for reuse. While this is effective in reducing the storage and shipping space required for the disassembled boxes, there is a problem however, caused by the large number of panel and slat members that are involved, particularly when it is desired to store or ship the number of boxes ordinarily involved in commercial and industrial usage. This has caused serious difficulties for packers not only in respect of having to replace lost panel or slat members, but also in having to sort out, from the numerous separate panel and slat members that are returned, that combination of base, side, top panel and slat members required for a box assembly.